Max Stigler's Life in Woodhurst
by pokemon2471
Summary: See the life of Max Stigler as he moves to Woodhurst, a town on the verge of becoming a ghost town, yet only inhabits animals. Why is he moving there? What is the mystery of Woodhurst? Finally how will he get along with his fellow neighbors that live with him?
1. April 10, 2016

**Welcome all to my newest story about the game Animal Crossing. In this we see the life of Max Stigler as he moves to Woodhurst, a town on the verge of becoming a ghost town, yet only inhabits animals. Why is he moving there? What is the mystery of Woodhurst? Finally how will he get along with his fellow neighbors that live with him? This will all come out in Max Stigler's Life in Woodhurst**

 **Max Stigler's Life in Woodhurst**

 **April 10, 2016**

 _"Arriving at Woodhurst in ten minutes"_ is what comes through the speaker. I start to gather my bag that I have on my seat on the train that is bringing me to my destination. I get up and move towards the front end of the car I am in to get ready to debark. I notice that the car I am in only has a few occupants in it and none of them get up with me.

By occupants I meant animals. Don't try to tell me to explain how a human can interact with animals pretty much his size, because I can't explain. There are days I don't understand it.

"Excuse me? But you are heading to Woodhurst aren't you?" I turn to see a lion looking at me, putting his newspaper down.

"Yes I am. It's kind of a renewing resolution I made for myself. I decided to start a new life there" I state, which is mostly the whole truth. In fact I it has nothing to do with renewing myself and more to do with tiring of the hustle and bustle of city life.

"In Woodhurst!" the lion screechs. He suddenly looks sheepish. "Sorry just in the many years I've been riding this train very few people every get off at the Woodhurst stop and even fewer decide to stay," He smiles at me deciding to turn the conversation to a different point. "My name is Oscar."

"Max. Nice to meet you." I say. While it seems like I didn't want to talk to him more it is only because it seems like he wants to talk more about Woodhurst. I am not wrong.

"Pardon my overreaction to you deciding to move to Woodhurst but I don't understand why. If anything it has become more of a way to push goods through to other cities. Maybe it's second in a tourist type of place and even then it gets twenty to thirty people to visit it in a year. I swear it only has a couple of stores still lasting, some essential places and only some residents still living there. It's practically a ghost town now." He says blathering on. It sounds mean but I already know all of this and it is the reason I want to live there. It is quiet and not many people around to talk to you or who will see you.

" _Now arriving in Woodhurst"_ The speaker states. I quickly move towards the door to exit the train.

"Thanks for your thoughts. Got to go now." I say, quickly getting off the train onto the platform. The doors closed behind me and the train starts to pull away. I don't have to look behind me to feel Oscar's eyes bore into the back of my head as the train pulls away and into the distance. Well time to find the real estate office.

I realize though I have no idea where I am. The move here had been quick, within this month in fact. I sold my apartment in the city and was told by a friend that this place had houses you could buy for cheap, considering that no one really wanted to live here anymore. But since the move had been so quick I only called up the real estate office to buy a cheapish home and then had some of my furniture shipped to the house and then that was that. Today was the first day I step foot here.

I start down the steps from the platform and am immediately on a cobblestone path and I could either go left or right. I am still just as confused but saw a sign ahead of me giving me directions towards important buildings. None of them say real estate building but one of them does say town hall and I guess they would know where I should go. So I head right.

I walk down what seems like the center of town considering the closeness of all the building around me. But the one thing I notice is a majority of them have all been shut down. I have been walking for close to three minutes and only pass by one shop which is actually open. It looks like a general store which I assume sold pretty much anything you could think of. Probably why it has lasted since the people that live here need a place to buy food, clothes, furniture, and essentials. Otherwise you would need to get on a train or take a vehicle to the next town over, which considering how empty the town is, it would be quite a ways.

I soon enough arrive at the town hall and am pleasantly surprised at how nice it looks. It is a two story stone building that looks like it has been taken care of quite nicely. It is clean looking and looks like it was built this year. Then I mentally slap myself. It's probably clean because there probably weren't many residents to dirty up the town and it has been cared for because it probably doesn't get much use. I am going to have to get used to being in a town that not many people are in, the exact reason why I am here.

In the town hall though, I am quickly confused since it looks like I enter someone's office instead of an entrance. There are paintings on the walls and a door on either side of the walls but the odd part there is a desk smack in the middle of the space. The next odd part is a mule is sitting at the desk with a pair of glasses on. She (at least I assume she is a she) is wearing a pink skirt and a purple t-shirt.

"Ummm excuse me I am looking for the real estate office. Do you know where that might be?" Suddenly the mule looks up at me and gives a squeal of delight that surprises me making me jump backwards.

"Oh it's you, it's you." She quickly gets off of the chair she is sitting on and comes around the desk to shake my hands. "You are the one that's moving to our quant town here." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yes my name is Max Stigler. I'm here about the house. I'm just looking for the real estate office right now." The mule smiles at me and quickly goes back behind her desk again.

"Well look no further. Welcome to the Woodhurst Real Estate Office." She opens up her arms and basically shows me her office. I am even more confused now.

"But this is the town hall I thought."

"Well since the town has been downsizing for a while a lot of needed jobs have left Woodhurst and so the ones that need to stay in town have just come here and I do all those jobs. I'm the real estate manager, the town event planner, and even at times the town mediator for disputes. I fill a lot of roles." Wow even though the town didn't have many people in it she certainly seems busy. "I'm Maggie by the way." She opens up a drawer and pulled out a key chain with one key on it and moves around the desk. "Follow me."

We leave the town hall and start walking down the stone pathway. We seem to be heading further away from the center of town as I can tell the shops are lessening out and more trees and houses are popping up. We have been walking for close to three minutes and so far I haven't seen another animal or person at all.

"I don't know if you noticed when you entered into town but there are three paths that enter into the main town district. The path we are on goes towards the residential area and the town forest. The center path goes towards the residential area and the port. Finally the last path heads towards the river district. The town forest, which is where your house is, does have a few houses in it but is mostly uses as a landmark for the town. The port if you didn't know is the prized possession of Woodhurst. It's where we get most of our money for the town. Sadly passenger ships don't come down as much anymore. The residential area holds probably between 50-100 houses but most of them are abandoned at this point. Lastly the river district holds a few more houses than the forest does but they are much fancier. The river is mostly the area where we hold our special events." At this point we enter the town forest. It is certainly a forest. Trees are everywhere and it is quite peaceful and quiet.

"Wow this place is amazing, just what I want." I respond once we are in the woods.

"Wait until you see the house." She says smiling at me. We walk a tiny bit further. That's when I saw what she meant. The house that I have bought looks better than what the pictures showcased. It is truly amazing. It is a one story small ranch house painted a nice grey color. There are no other houses as far as I can see and I can tell this is a peaceful and quiet area, just what I want. Maggie leads me to the house and unlocks the door with the key she has in her pocket and ushered me inside. It is quite homely.

We entered into a sort of entryway that looks like it is a place to put your shoes and coat when you enter into the house. I peek into a room off of it and notice a washer and dryer. We walk through the entryway and into a spacious living room, spacious only because it holds a couch, a recliner and an end table. I look beyond the living room and can see a deck that looks like it was covered.

"This way now." Maggie says and drags me into what looks to be the dining room that is attached to a small kitchen. "The kitchen has a small pantry in the corner. Now if we go through here." She pulls me out of the kitchen, back into the living room and into another area near the living room that resembles a tiny hallway. "Now here is one of the bedrooms, the smaller one, a storage closet, and while it's not attached directly to the bedroom this bathroom here is meant to be of use to the person that owns this bedroom." Ok good to know. Each person's bedroom gets their own bathroom. "Now I will show you the other side of the house." She leads me to the other side of the house which seems the same. We enter another tiny type of hallway that is the same as the other one. "On one side you have a room that can be used as an office space. In front is another closet and finally the master bedroom." She opens a door and we enter a very nicely decorated bedroom. While the other rooms in the house barely have any furniture, this room is fully loaded with a bed, end tables, a floor lamp and even paintings on the walls. "The previous owner left all his furniture here when he left and we didn't have the need to get rid of it so we decided to just leave it for the next owner. As you can see he spent a lot of time in his bedroom and rarely spent any time in other rooms." I look around the room and notice a door that leads to a walk-in closet and master bathroom. Both large rooms, or at least large enough for me.

"Wow, this is incredible." I say to Maggie, still amazed that this house is mine.

"I am so glad you like it. I'm also glad we are getting fresh blood in this town finally. You have no idea how happy everyone will be to know you are moving in." Well what she didn't know is that I am not here to make many friends. Just keeping a low profile.

She tells me that the back has just a covered deck and it didn't need to be shown to me, figuring I understand what it is. We discuss more about what else the house has to offer but little seems to interest me. A downside to the house is that there is little storage space, meaning no attic or basement. Another downside she says is that it is a distance from anyone in town. Of the people that live in town I am the only one that lives in the forest district. That is no problem for me.

"Just curious, but how many people actually live in this town?" From everything I've heard I'm surprised anyone does live here.

"Hmm well let's see," She pulled out her hoof, which I wasn't sure why, almost like she was going to count on it. "My brother is the mayor and I live with him in the river district. There is Oswald who runs the local general store and supermarket although it's basically the only place to get goods here. There is Amelia who runs our post office." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "That reminds me to tell you. Due to the fact only one person runs the post office any mail you get can only be picked up there. They don't deliver anymore." She pauses probably trying to collect her thoughts. "There is Joseph and Rosalie. The last four I named all live in the residential district." Her eyes suddenly go dark and she squints. "Finally, Fedor also lives in the river district." I am momently surprised with the change in attitude. It seems so unlike her to get mad all of a sudden. But as quick as it comes she's suddenly back to her smiling self. "Well I think that's all that needs to be done for your homecoming." She suddenly grabs my hands and shakes them "I'm going to get out of your way while you get settled, but I do hope you enjoy our town. Everyone has been ecstatic with the thought that someone new is moving in." She turns and waves while she leaves via the front entrance.

Well finally I am home. Just in my quiet little house by myself.

The furniture in the house is enough that I would be able to get by till tomorrow when the rest of my furniture comes in. I don't really care enough to get new furniture or even the design of what furniture is in the house, just happy to have a new life start. I sit in the recliner in the living and breathe a sigh, content with being alone finally.

That is until the doorbell rings.

It can't be Maggie, could it? I grunt as I get out of the chair and go towards the door and open it to see a hyena standing there with a blue t-shirt and jeans looking very excited to see me.

"You must be the new person in town, Max right? Pleased to meet you," the hyena grabs my hand in its paw and shakes it extremely quickly, as well as giggling to itself. It pushes past me and goes in my house, quite rude actually. "Gosh I've always loved the forest district and this house is so nice looking. Actually everything in Woodhurst looks nice." The hyena starts giggling again and goes to open its mouth but I quickly put up my hand which stops it.

"Who exactly are you?" I ask the simplest question I can think of.

"Rosalie. My name is Roslie. Oh you probably don't know anyone else in town. Well there is." I quickly hold up my hand again which silences her once again.

"I know who everyone is living in town through Maggie. Shes been very helpful to me." I say. This girl is exhausting.

"Ahh, she is fantastic to everyone. The backbone of the town. I go to her a lot to figure out what is happening in town and what is going on in the future," She looks around and seems puzzled by something. "Is this all of your furniture? Not much here is there." I sigh becoming quite tired from the energy she is exhibiting.

"No this is all the furniture that was left in the house. Not mine at all." I really wish she would just leave.

"Well what a nice space to live in. My house is nothing like this," Her eyes suddenly get really big. "You'll never believe it but I have to go. I forgot I need to talk to Oswald about an order I need to get. Sorry to just run in and out but I want to get it down before I forget," She runs back to the front door and opens it up quickly but turns back to me. "Nice meeting you Max. Hope you enjoy your visit here." With that she is gone from my house.

What just happened?

Is this what life is going to be like here? I really hope not because I came here for peace, quiet and I don't really feel like being bothered on a daily basis. Just hope I can accomplish that.

 **Thank you for reading. Like another one of my stories, this story will be done, in world, on a daily basis so you might have 3-4 chapters all focused on the same day. With that there will come out a lot about different events and the animals that live in this town. As before please review and tell me what you think so far.**


	2. April 10, 2016 Part 2

**Here is the second episode of my Animal Crossing story. This is the first half of meeting everyone in town. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **April 10, 2016 Part 2 (Season 1 Episode 2)**

I know I said before that I just want to be alone in my new town but honestly after sitting my new house for a half hour with nothing to do I am getting antsy. I decide that my best bet is to go out and see if I can meet my new neighbors. I don't want to but in such a ghost town I know I will eventually have to make myself known to everyone.

Leaving my house, I remember I basically live in a forest and am taken away by the beauty. I take a few steps looking around when I remember something else.

I have no idea where anything is in town. I don't know where any stores are or where anyone lives. Literally standing in the forest I realize that this might have been a mistake. It's not like I actually know where anyone would be right now.

Wait I do.

That begins the start of my journey, to go find Maggie at the town hall. She does know everyone in town and obviously would know where everyone lives. Maybe she can tell me simply where to look, or at least where to start. Well since I have met Amelia it is one less person I have to locate.

I make my way out of the forest and am on the path towards the main area of town. Thankfully it is a direct path and I shouldn't get lost. That is until I pass by a large building that looks abandoned and see a sign on the front saying "Woodhurst Theater". I scowl at the thought of the building being in front of me and quickly move on. Thankfully it's not long to the town hall and in a couple of minutes I am in front of it again. I open the door and head inside. I am once again smack in the middle of the office space. Maggie is at her desk again and looks up and instantly smiles at me.

"Max, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. What can I do for you?" She says perkily.

"I uhhhh wanted to meet the locals. The problem is I don't know where anyone lives or where any of the important buildings are. I was wondering if you could maybe help me out." She instantly brightens even more.

"Of course I can help you." She starts to rummage through her desk and pulls out a small pamphlet and starts writing on it then hands it to me. "This is a map of the whole of Woodhurst. I've identified all the locations where people either work or live. All you have to do is just start somewhere. Oswald, who I told you runs the general store, is working now as well as Amelia who runs our post office so you can meet them at their work. My husband doesn't work Sundays so he's home currently. Then Joseph and Rosalie are probably home as well." I notice that she didn't make any mention of Fedor which, considering her mood when she mentioned him last, didn't surprise me.

"Well, Rosalie came to greet me after you left so I don't need to see her just yet. It would be good to introduce myself to everyone else since not many people live here." I explain. She starts chuckling to herself.

"What did you think about her?"

I'm not sure if I should fib a bit but her reaction to me saying I met someone leads me to believe she knows exactly what I went through. "She was really hyper and giddy." Maggie once again chuckles to herself.

"You'll get used to her soon enough. She's like that all the time. Soon enough you learn to properly interject yourself in her sentences and follow along with her train of thought." Really? She is that easy to get along with but as well she has instructions to go along with her.

"Honestly deserted as this town is, there still can be a lot to do. Don't be surprised if someone in town asks for your help. It can be something as easy as helping to bake something or someone might be on the lookout for a piece of furniture they might need. We might be low on numbers but we can still do with a friendly hand now and then." Well how interesting, a close knit community.

"Thank you for the advice. I guess I will see you around." I say as I leave the office with Maggie just waving as I leave.

Once outside again I consult the pamphlet to figure out where I should go first. The closest place I could go to meet someone is the general store which is owned by Oswald. I guess that will be a good place to start.

I walk back along the pathway towards where the train station is slightly figuring my way around since this is the second time that day I've seen it. Soon enough I come to the store I passed by earlier that day. Now I notice how different it looks compared to the rest of the buildings. There are nice items in the windows, the lights are on, and I can hear a faint sound of music coming from the shop. The wooden door is labeled Oswald's General Store and I know I've found the correct place.

I open up the door and am met with a little jingling bell above my head. I look around at the items that are around me but aren't able to get far when I hear someone talking.

"Fador, it's only been three days. The couch you ordered won't be coming in until at least another couple of days." From underneath a table a rooster stood up and looks pleasantly surprised. "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else. You must be the new neighbor who is living in our cozy town." He moves away from the table and up to me holding out a feathered wing which I shake.

"Max Stigler. You must be the Oswald that is named after this store." I say hoping I'm not wrong even though it would be almost impossible for me to be considering there can't be many more inhabitants around.

"That is quite correct. I am what you would call an important part of Woodhurst. I've had my shop open in town for almost twenty years. Even though everyone else has closed up their businesses I've always hung in there since I have what everyone always needed. I never thought the town would become this deserted but everyone is always using my services to get exactly what they need so I can stay in business." Twenty years is a long time. I am surprised with how dedicated he is to Woodhurst.

"What else can you tell me about Woodhurst? I've already met Maggie and Rosalie but I don't know much else about the town." He nods and sighs a bit then looks down.

"Are you going through the routine of meeting everyone in town?" How could he know that? I nod a bit with the surprise showing on my face. Oswald laughs a bit though. "As the town's population dwindled over the years people started to realize that you could possible go out during a day and meet everyone in town. Maggie made those maps for people who wanted to meet everyone. This is my first time having someone come into my shop to say hello."

"As for the town history, there isn't much to tell. Woodhurst used to be a huge shipping point for the area. But soon enough businesses found that it was easier and cheaper to have a delivery service to up the river with one smaller ship instead of having a ship stop here, unload its items onto a truck, and then go around to the towns in the area delivering what businesses need. Now Woodhurst is mainly a small town that hosts a lot of events for the townsfolk, or whatever townsfolk remain." He looks sad at the realization that the population has dwindled down so far.

"Can you tell me what happened to make the town become, well basically a ghost town?" So far I've never found an exact reason to what happened to the town.

"Ahhh I could but I think it would be best if you went on meeting more people. You will soon learn about the mystery that is this town." Wait was he kicking me out of his store? I wasn't sure but I decide its best to just leave.

"Well you are right, I should get going. Nice to meet you." Oswald just nods at me and I leave the store. What a strange rooster. At first he seemed nice and polite but once the subject of the present state of Woodhurst came up it is almost like he didn't want to talk anymore. The town is so strange.

I look at the map and realize that the next person that is close by is Rosalie who lives basically next to the train station. I move onto the next closest person which is Joseph who lives about three houses away from Rosalie. Hopefully he isn't as hyper as her. I walk down the pathway that was across from the train station and realize a lot of the houses are quite close together and look a lot like apartment buildings. Must be easier to house a lot of inhabitants in one building than put up a bunch of houses like in the forest region.

I arrive at a brick building and walk up to the door and look for a button to allow myself in but can't find one. I decide to try the door and am surprise that it actual is unlocked. Going inside I find that I seem to be in a room that only has a staircase and two doors on the sides. I notice on side near the door is a list of the apartments with slots next to them. Next to the one labeled 2B is the name Joseph. I guess this is to indicate to someone where someone lives in the building. I climb the stairs and move to the right and go to the door on the right side of the building and knock on it.

The door opens and I am face to face with a dog. Actually looks a lot like a beagle. "Hello, you must be the new neighbor." He holds out his paw which I accept and shake.

"Yes, Max Stigler. You must be Joseph." I let go of his paw letting it fall. Joseph knows his head.

"Yup that's me. Please come on in. Don't get to see many new inhabitants around lately." I accept the invitation and am led into a very nice living room.

The living room is the first part of the apartment I walk into. Interestingly small because it has a couch, end tables, and a TV, yet the floor plan is quite open. I look down and can see a kitchen a few steps away. Opposite the kitchen on the far wall looks like a door, which I assume leads to the bedroom.

"Please sit down. Can I get you anything to drink?" I sit down on the green two person sofa, quite impressed with his hospitality and decorative sense.

"Sure, I'll take some water." I can hear the faucet going as I look around the tiny living room. A couple of art pieces line the walls and next to the TV is a door. I wonder if that door was a closet or if it goes somewhere else.

"So, how do you like the town? Rumor has it that you moved in today so I can understand if you don't have a grounded assessment yet." Joseph asks handing me the glass of water while sipping from his own.

"So far I've only been in town for about two hours so I don't really have an opinion for it but it is quite uninhabited which is the reason why I came." I sip my water as he mulls over my answer.

"I came to town about two years ago and at that point the decline had started and new regulations were trying to be put in place to reverse the damages that were done but as you can see it didn't help much. When I moved into town we had a population of forty. Down from before the decline but much stronger than the six we are at now." He pauses and smiles. "Sorry I should say seven now that you are here but before, there were plenty of business and even a few tourists. Now we are lucky to get a vaster once a month, even luckier to have someone move in."

I am shocked. I didn't know just how bad the town is. Basically it sounds like I wouldn't be living here for long since it's more than likely no one else would be around.

"So what happens now? Is the town doomed?" Joseph though starts chuckling.

"No way. The town may be low on population but friendliness and closeness has never been higher. We all help out where we can. We all buy our products from Oswald, he's the general store owner," I nod saying that I know what he's talking about. "We all ship letters through the post office as much as possible. Plus if there is something we can't get we all try and help out and usually the inhabitant that does help gets a nice payday from it."

"Wow, this is less like a town and more like a family. I guess I jumped to the wrong conclusion saying the town is doomed."

Joseph chuckles and waves his paw while setting down his glass on the end table next to him. "It's an ok conclusion to see. We are different than other towns and so not many understand our way of life. We've adapted and know how to survive."

"Good to know," I put down my empty glass on the end table next to me as well and stand up. "I better get going, I have more inhabitants to meet. It was really nice to meet and talk with you."

Joseph stands up as well and holds out his paw which I shake. "It is great to meet someone new who wants to live here. I hope to see you around more often."

He then brings me to the door and I leave his apartment feeling quite content with the visit. Joseph seems almost like the most normal and help of all the inhabitants here, second being Maggie. But I still have three more meetings to do.

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. We have so far met four different animals, two last episode and two this episode and that means the final three will be met in the next part. Please review and tell me what you thought and what you think of the story overall.**


	3. April 10 Part 3

**Welcome to the third chapter of Max Stigler's life in Woodhurst. I am sorry this is so late. But here it is. This chapter will have Max meeting the rest of the town as well as the strongly disliked Fedor.**

 **April 10** **th** **Part 3**

The residential district, while looking abandoned, feels a lot livelier after I met Joseph. I walk back up to the main road and turn right to head towards the river district but I first have one stop to make. I think about pulling out my map but stop since three buildings from the Train station is the building I am looking for. The Woodhurst Post Office.

I open the door and enter into the large but desolate post office. A few tables have been placed around the room and directly in front of me is a counter top with an animal with its back turned to me.

"Fedor, I am sorry but just because it says expedited service doesn't mean you are going to get a response in the same day." The, what looks like a horse turns around and is quite surprised that I wasn't this "Fedor". "I am so sorry. That was extremely rude of me to assume who you were." I decide to take the high road and act neighborly.

"It's ok." I say. "It's already happened to me today." I have no idea who this Fedor guy is but he doesn't seem well liked. If anything he seems like a thorn in everyone's side. Amelia, I'm assuming, chuckles but seems embarrassed.

"Sorry, that's very much unlike me." She sticks out a hoof towards me and I grasp it, shaking it. "I'm Amelia. The town's Post Mistress."

"I'm Max Stigler. The town's newest resident." Amelia just laughs letting her hoof fall.

"I figured. I certainly don't see anyone that isn't from town in here so I had a feeling you were the town's newest resident." She shrugs and looks around the place. "It's one of the few constants in town. Residents come here to either mail packages, letters, or order forms and come here to receive their mail." I didn't need to tell her I know about the fact that I have to pick up my mail from here.

"I have a question for you though." She nods. "Who is this Fedor guy? He doesn't seem well liked." I am surprised that Amelia just laughs.

"When you meet Fedor you will understand why we don't like him. One day though, probably sooner than you expect, you'll learn the big reason why the residents hate him." Wait there are two reasons why people don't like him.

"So I only have two residents left to meet. The mayor and Fedor. Who should I see first then?" I ask.

"The mayor for sure. Leave the bad for last so it won't affect your mood with the mayor." She answers quickly and I am surprised at how everyone thinks Fedor is awful.

"Thank you. I better go do that. Nice meeting you and see you around." I say as I leave.

"Nice seeing you too. And welcome to town." She responds after me.

I leave the post office and turn left to keep walking up the road. After passing more abandon buildings I come to a large drawbridge over a large river. I walk onto it and look down the river towards the port and see another drawbridge a ways down. Two ways to get over the river and to the river district. I guess it's even more secluded than where I am living in the forest district. I pull out my map and find out where the mayor lives. Looking around, all the huge houses have nicely decorated yards, which is surprising since no one lives around here. I pass three houses and feel like I am close to the edge of town when I see it. I've heard of Mayors getting their own place to live but this is unreal. I am looking at the Mayor's mansion.

It is bigger than any building I have seen here. It has to have three stories to it and rooms bigger than my own house. I walk through the gate that's in the front yard and walk up the walkway to the front door. I knock on it and in a minute it's answered by a strong looking mule.

"Hello, you must be Max. Please come in." He opens the door wider and allows me to enter into his spacious house. The entryway is amazing. A grand staircase takes up my view in the entryway. The few wall space there is is decorated with elaborate paintings. I look to my left and right and see spacious rooms. The mayor, I assume, walks to the room on the left and I follow.

The, what I think is a living room, is decorated with expensive looking furniture, electronics, paintings, decorations, and an assortment of plants. The Mayor sits on a white sofa and I sit on the same sofa next to him.

"If I had known you would be dropping in I would have made something for you to eat or drink."

"I just arrived in town today Mr. Mayor and I had nothing to do so I decided to go around and meet all the residents in town. Since there wasn't many around I thought I could get through everyone in a day."

"Good idea. Sounds like something my sister, Maggie would recommend. Also please call me Bo."

"She actually did recommend it to me and gave me a plan to put in place. I've met everyone in town but Fedor. I don't know who he is but it sounds like everyone has a negative thought about him." With that last statement Bo sighs.

"And with good reason that you will learn about in due time." He smiles again. Tell me though how do you like the town?"

"It's nice and peaceful. Everyone seems friendly and willing to help me with whatever it is I need. To tell you the truth though I moved to town to get away from the lifestyle of what I had before."

"Ahhh I see. Change of lifestyle. Not a bad motive for moving. Well we are always happy to see a new face around here, even better that it's on the permanent side." I feel like the greeting is over and we both stand up and head towards the front door. He opens it up for me and I step outside but turn around for one last question.

"So all the people I've asked about Fedor haven't told me anything about him specifically. Can you at least tell me how this introduction will go?" I ask. I expect he will give me a vague answer like all the others but I am surprised.

"Don't be surprised if you are there for less than a minute and you leave feeling like you could have gone your whole time here without meeting him." With that I nod goodbye and leave the mansion yard.

I walk down the road that heads towards the port and also towards Fedor's house. I feel hesitant about meeting this neighbor but I know in the long run it will look bad on me if I introduced myself to everyone and didn't introduce myself to him. After a healthy ten minute walk I am on the border of the river district and the port area and looking at a modest two story home. Unlike the mayor's house this place is much simpler with a white picket fence around the small yard. I open up the gate and walk up the small walk to the front door and knock. Opening the door a deer starts in front of me with a scowl on his face. I assume this is Fedor.

"So who are you?" he asks rudely. I am taken aback from this direct question.

"I'm Max Stigler. I'm the newest neighbor in town. I thought I would introduce myself to everyone in town."

"Do you have anything for me?" He asks, once again rudely.

"Um, no. I just wanted to say hello." I say unsure of what I should say to that.

"Then goodbye." With that he slams the door in my face.

Wait what just happened? I guess I should have heeded everyone's warning about Fedor. That was one of the worst experiences I've ever had with anyone in my life, and I've had bad times. I leave the yard and walk back towards my house. I've met everyone in town and am happy with everyone. Well except for Fedor, but I guess that is the norm for everyone else as well.

 **Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. If you have any questions or other comments feel free to message me. Hopefully I won't get to behind on this but I am juggling so many other stories as well but I will try my hardest.**


End file.
